


keep you right here where the line is

by atetheredmind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Casual Sex, F/M, Happy Valentine's Day!, Morning After, Past Jon Snow/Ygritte, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex, this was just an excuse to write shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atetheredmind/pseuds/atetheredmind
Summary: The first time Jon had laid eyes on Daenerys, he felt like he’d been punched in the chest. She was gorgeous, of course, unlike any woman he’d ever seen. But it was more than that. He didn’t know how to explain it, the pull she had on him. It’d been instantaneous. He’d wanted her, wanted to know everything about her, to spend every possible moment with her. And he didn’t think it was one-sided.The only problem was Ygritte.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 72
Kudos: 442





	keep you right here where the line is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliciutza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciutza/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day! I wrote and edited this in literally two days so forgive the randomness of it as well as any errors.
> 
> To my friend aliciutza: I hope you enjoy this PWP! Just a little gift to show my undying love for you <3 And now with this out of the way, maybe I can write the stuff you actually prompt me with haha

* * *

The Dragon Pit wasn’t Jon’s usual kind of scene. It was always crowded, the music was terrible, the beer selection was shit, and there was way too much dancing for his taste.

But it was where his friends wanted to hang out for the night, so he’d swallowed his (many) objections and tagged along. Once they were there, he’d parked himself at the bar with Sam and Grenn, who thankfully didn’t care much for dancing either. The rest of their group—Ygritte, Dalla and Satin—crowded the dance floor, grinding and writhing to the bass that pumped through the speakers.

Jon quietly sipped his shitty beer while Grenn and Sam talked. Somehow he was able to pick up on Grenn’s words despite the overly loud music. “When are the others getting here?”

He was suddenly very interested in their conversation as Sam shrugged and checked his phone. “Gilly texted me thirty minutes ago. Soon, I guess.”

“Others?” Jon asked just as Sam’s eyes fixed on something over his shoulder. His friend smiled widely, and Jon turned just as Gilly rushed by him to throw herself at her boyfriend. On her heels were Missandei, Grey and Daenerys. 

They all greeted each other with hugs, high fives and slaps on the backs. Jon’s gaze kept darting to Daenerys, who studiously avoided acknowledging him as long as she could. When she finally turned to him, she gave him a small smile, posting up against the bar beside him.

“Hi,” she said softly. He suddenly felt tongue-tied and unsure, like he hadn’t seen her in weeks. In reality, it’d only been a few days.

He cleared his throat. “Hey.” Their friends had lapsed into animated conversation next to them, laughing and talking way too loudly. Jon licked his lips and nodded at the bar. “Need a drink?”

She made a face and swiped his beer. “Why do I need a drink when I can just have some of yours?” she said before she took a hearty swig.

Her throat contracted with her swallow, and his eyes tracked the movement, following a natural trail down to her cleavage, which was emphasized by the low neckline of the dress she wore beneath her leather jacket. “You gonna buy me a drink to replace that one?” he asked when she set the bottle back down, amused.

Daenerys licked her lips and smiled wider. “Nope.” Her hand landed on the bar, not far from his. His fingers twitched at her proximity.

He narrowed his eyes at her, but before he could respond, someone grabbed onto his shoulders from behind, startling them both. From the shift in Daenerys’ expression, he knew exactly who it was. He stifled a sigh. _Fuck_.

“Dany!” Ygritte squealed overenthusiastically, still hanging onto Jon’s neck. He could smell the vodka on her breath. “You made it!”

Dany smiled at her, her eyes having dimmed slightly. She pulled her hand away from Jon’s, shoving it into the pocket of her jacket. “I said I would, didn’t I?”

Gingerly, Jon tugged at Ygritte’s arm. “Ygritte, you’re choking me,” he said, only half-joking.

She huffed as she released him, giving him a light shove from behind. “Aye, it’s what you deserve.” For a moment, he froze, he and Daenerys locking eyes, but Ygritte carried on, oblivious. “For sitting at the bar like a _wanker_.”

Relaxing, he shot her an exasperated look over his shoulder. “Grenn and Sam are also sitting at the bar.”

She pouted at him. She’d been dancing for a while, her wild red hair shoved up into a hasty top bun. “I don’t care about _them_.” She took his arm and tried to pull him off his stool. “Come and dance with me, Jon.”

Gods, she was already drunk. She always got handsy when she’d had too much to drink, despite the fact that she and Jon had broken up months ago. Despite their breakup, and mostly for the sake of keeping the peace among their mutual friend group, they were still friendly with each other. But sometimes it could be weird. Like now. She was never this flirty with the other guys. It made him paranoid she might have lingering feelings for him.

Jon couldn’t help glancing at Daenerys again, who bit her lip, her eyes zeroing in on Ygritte’s hands around his bicep.

He tried to shake her off politely. “I don’t dance,” he reminded her, his voice firm, and she huffed again. 

“ _Ugh_. That’s right.” Playfully, she shoved his arm away from her. “No wonder I broke up with you.”

Annoyed, he clenched his teeth so he wouldn’t be tempted to remind her their breakup had been initiated by _him_.

Daenerys intervened then, smiling brightly. “I’ll dance with you,” she offered as she took Ygritte’s hand. The redhead squealed in excitement.

“Come on, then, let’s make him jealous,” she demanded, turning her nose up at Jon before dragging Daenerys off to the dance floor. She and Jon shared one more look before the two of them merged with the pulsating crowd.

He forced his eyes away, calmly taking another sip of his beer. He could taste Daenerys’ lip balm on the rim, his tongue furtively circling it. His groin tightened, and he set his bottle aside, finally turning to join the others in conversation. He saw that Gilly and Missandei had also left their boyfriends’ sides to partake in the dancing.

Jon chatted idly with his friends, but he was distracted, his attention constantly drifting to the dance floor, seeking out Daenerys’ petite frame among the crush of bodies. It wasn’t hard to find her, her silver hair like a beacon in the dim lighting of the club. 

Then again, he could always find her. Something about her just called to him. Truthfully, it didn't make any sense; he’d only known her for a couple months. Ygritte was the one who’d introduced them. The two women had met in their graduate program. As gregarious and outspoken as she was, Ygritte had been the first to invite Daenerys to hang out with their group, and in time, Daenerys had introduced her own friends to them, until they’d sort of blended the two groups together.

The first time Jon had laid eyes on Daenerys, he felt like he’d been punched in the chest. She was gorgeous, of course, unlike any woman he’d ever seen. But it was more than that. He didn’t know how to explain it, the pull she had on him. It’d been instantaneous. He’d wanted her, wanted to know everything about her, to spend every possible moment with her. And he didn’t think it was one-sided.

The only problem was Ygritte. 

He watched the two of them together now, his ex-girlfriend and the woman he wished he wanted more than he'd ever wanted anyone. Daenerys laughed, lifting Ygritte’s arm in the air to spin her around. She grabbed the redhead’s hips when Ygritte rubbed her ass back against her, their bodies swaying together.

Not surprisingly, men circled them like vultures. Jon watched as a tall man with dark brown hair finally made his move, casually sliding in behind Daenerys as if she wouldn’t notice the surprise dick pressing against her ass. She turned around then to look at her new companion, discreetly putting some space between them. The man leaned forward to say something in her ear, and she laughed.

Flexing his jaw in annoyance, Jon turned away from the scene and flagged down the bartender. After he ordered another beer, he slid some cash across the bar.

He didn’t know how much time passed before Missandei appeared, emerging from the dance floor to drape herself over Grey. Her boyfriend dutifully handed her a cocktail he’d taken the liberty to order for her. A moment later, Daenerys approached the bar as well, the roots of her hair damp with sweat. She looped her arm through Missandei’s, hovering between Grenn and Sam. Away from Jon. Once again she was avoiding his gaze.

“I think I’m gonna head out,” she announced suddenly. Jon stared at her.

Missandei frowned in surprise. “What, so soon?” 

“Yeah, I’m beat. And I’ve got that exam I really need to study for.”

“Want me to come with you?” her friend offered.

Daenerys shook her head. “No, no, stay. I’m gonna call an Uber. It’s fine.”

As they argued lightly, Jon swigged half his beer. “I’m gonna go have a smoke,” he told Grenn, who grunted in acknowledgement. Jon was glad his friend wasn’t drunk enough yet to want to bum one of his smokes. Slipping off his stool, he left the club unnoticed.

Outside, he slinked off to the side and leaned against the building, pulling his pack out of his pocket. He stuck a cigarette in his mouth and lit it, taking a long drag.

A few minutes later, he saw Daenerys exit the club, her attention on her phone. As if sensing his gaze, she glanced up at him, only briefly, then back at her phone. Just then, a car pulled up to the curb, and she opened the back door. 

“Daenerys?” the driver called as she smiled in greeting, climbing into the backseat. She left the car door open.

Taking one last drag of his cigarette, Jon dropped the butt and ground it out with the heel of his shoe. Then he was moving toward the car and sliding into the backseat with her, swiftly shutting the door behind him.

The driver looked at them in the rearview mirror and recited Daenerys’ address for confirmation. “Yep,” she said, tucking her phone into her clutch purse. As the driver pulled away from the curb, she rested her hand on the backseat between them, turning her head to look out the window. 

After a beat, Jon reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together.

* * *

They didn’t talk on the way up to her apartment. As she unlocked her front door, he leaned against the wall beside her, studying her face. Her cheeks were still flushed from dancing, her eyes bright, but Jon didn’t think she’d had anything to drink other than the sip she’d taken from his beer.

Once she’d gotten the door open, he followed her inside, shutting the door behind him. Her cat, Drogon, immediately ran up to greet them, meowing as he wound figure-eights through her legs. “Hi, baby boy,” she cooed, squatting down to scratch his head before she stood to take off her purse and jacket. When Drogon came to investigate him next, Jon crouched down, idly petting his head.

“I just need to start the coffee for tomorrow,” she told him over her shoulder as she crossed into the kitchen, the first words they’d spoken to each other since the club. Jon followed her, posting up in the kitchen entryway to watch her. She dumped out the old grounds into the trash can.

“Have fun dancing?” he asked conversationally. She cut him a knowing look and moved to the kitchen sink to fill up the coffee pot with water. With the faucet running, she shrugged.

“Sure. It was nice for a little bit.”

“You get that guy’s number?” he asked with forced indifference, and she arched an eyebrow at him.

“You mean Daario?”

He hoped his face didn’t react to that. “Oh, so you got his name?”

Her lips twitched as she tried to suppress a smile, and she cut off the faucet, shuffling back to the coffee machine. “I did, so I could introduce him to Ygritte.”

At that, he relaxed. It was stupid to get jealous; they weren’t really anything, he knew, but he couldn’t help it. He smiled slightly. “I’m sure he was disappointed.” Unless this _Daario’s_ goal was to get laid, in which case Jon was sure he’d have a successful night.

Daenerys snorted as she poured the water into the reservoir. “Not my problem.”

He finally pushed off the wall and sidled up behind her, placing his hands on her hips. She faltered slightly in her task then went to scoop some fresh grounds into the filter. “You weren’t interested?” he asked, pressing his chest against her back.

“No.”

“Why not?” Brushing her hair out of the way, he lowered his mouth to the nape of her neck to nuzzle it.

Her breath hitched. “You know why.”

He did, but it was still nice to know she felt the same way he did.

He kissed her neck, opening his mouth to taste the sweat and salt of her skin. He was hard already; a fact she could feel, judging by the way she arched her ass back into his groin. Biting back a groan, he licked up her neck to suck at the spot behind her ear.

“Dany,” he murmured, and she abandoned the coffee to grip the counter, angling her neck to give him access. He dragged his hands up her waist, his hands circling her rib cage to grasp her breasts. He squeezed them through her dress, feeling her nipples pebble through her thin bra. She moaned and dropped her head back on his shoulder. 

“Jon,” she gasped when he pinched her nipples through her dress, swirling his tongue on her neck. Pressing his hips forward, he pinned her between him and the counter to grind his cock against her ass. When he tugged at the neckline of her dress, the straps slipped down her shoulders, and he dragged her dress and her bra down over her breasts. With her tits now exposed, he cupped them greedily, both of them moaning. He rolled her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, pulling them into tight points.

“Fuck,” she whimpered. Her head fell forward as she dropped to her elbows, pressing back into him with more pressure. He groaned deep in his throat, digging his teeth into her shoulder. Releasing her right breast, he dropped his hand to her thighs where he pushed her dress up over her ass before he brought his hand around to her front, wedging it between her thighs. Her legs parted for him when he shoved his hand beneath her panties, his fingers slipping through the slickness gathering at her cunt.

“Fuck, Dany,” he rasped, resting his forehead on her shoulder as her played with her. His fingers swirled through her wetness, rubbing it over her clitoris before venturing farther back to her slick and swollen entrance. He pushed his two middle fingers inside her, up to the second knuckles, driving them inside her with slow, purposeful thrusts. She moaned, her cunt clenching around him. 

He felt light-headed, his cock throbbing painfully. He knew he should move her to her bedroom so they could enjoy this properly, but at the moment all he could think about was the way her cunt quivered around his fingers, her soft moans and gasps filling his ear.

Releasing the counter, Daenerys reached a hand back between them and pawed blindly at the front of his pants. With his fingers still moving inside her, he batted her hand away with his free hand, hurriedly unzipping his pants to pull his cock out of his boxer briefs. Jon withdrew his fingers from her cunt and jerked her hips back, forcing her chest nearly level with the counter. Dragging her panties to the side, he lined his tip up with her cunt, glossy and puffy with arousal, and punched his hips forward, shoving his cock deep into her tight channel.

She gasped, sliding forward on her elbows. “Oh, gods!” she cried out. One-handed, he grabbed onto the counter next to her elbow for leverage, and with his other hand, he bunched her dress up at her waist so he could watch himself stroke his cock inside her, his pelvis slapping against her ass.

He knew he could finish like that—and soon—but he didn’t want it to be over just yet. He wanted to kiss her, to suck on her lips, her breasts, her plump little clit, everything he could get his mouth on.

Pulling out of her abruptly, he turned her around and grabbed her dress by the hem. Yanking it over her head, he flung it aside, then he grabbed her face and dragged her toward him for a bruising kiss, all teeth and tongue. When she wrapped her arms around his neck, he reached down and palmed her ass before hefting her into the air, Daenerys instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist. Somehow, even with her sucking at his tongue, he managed to blindly navigate them out of the kitchen, using one hand outstretched to guide him. When he hit a wall, he pressed her against it to suck at her breasts, her bra still pushed down underneath them.

She tugged at his hair as he teased her nipple with his tongue. “Jon,” she pleaded, and he dutifully carried her the rest of the way to her bedroom, dropping her on the bed. Impatiently, she kicked off her sandals, and he tugged her panties down her legs while she twisted onto her side to unclasp her bra. With her naked, he stripped off his own shirt then shucked off his pants and boxer-briefs in one swift move, stepping out of his shoes. Last, he pulled off his socks, then he was crawling over top of her, his naked body flush against hers.

As he kissed her, stroking her tongue with his, she reached between them, guiding his cock back to her cunt. With one push, he was inside her again, moving in and out as he panted into her mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist, lifting her hips to his with each thrust forward. Judging by her impatience, she wanted it fast and rough tonight. 

Instead, he deliberately slowed his movements, ignoring her whine of frustration as he kissed down her neck and chest to her breasts again. He took one in hand, lifting it to his mouth to swirl his tongue around her nipple before pulling it between his teeth. She gasped as he teased her, wetting her nipple with his saliva, then he did the same to her other breast, kneading the one still in his hand.

Her hands roamed up and down his back, scraping up the back of his neck into his hair, then down again, her sharp nails biting into his flesh when she grabbed his ass. With a groan, he thrust jerkily inside her, and she pulled him into her, urging him on. Her eagerness excited him, his cock twitching inside her; she was always needy for him, always begging him to fuck her, to make her come. Sometimes, it was overwhelming, how wet she got for him, how hot she made him. He couldn’t think straight.

“Please,” she begged, and he knew he couldn’t delay it any longer. Bringing his mouth back to hers, he let her claim him, kissing him hungrily, and he reached his hand between her legs. His fingers brushed over her clit, making her jerk against him with a gasp, then he was rubbing her, the slick sounds of his fingers moving in her wetness echoing the squelching of his cock inside her. He felt the flutters of her cunt, and fucked her faster, grunting as she squeezed him within her velvety vice.

Suddenly, her body seized up, locking around him. “Jon!” she moaned, head bearing down on the pillow as she came. Groaning against her mouth, he kept rubbing her through her orgasm to draw out her shudders and twitches, her cunt wringing him for all she was worth. When he couldn’t take it anymore, he removed his hand and braced it beside her head, lifting his body over hers, getting leverage on his knees as he drove into her with deep thrusts.

“Gonna come,” he panted mindlessly against her cheek. She only moaned softly, tightening her grip on his ass in encouragement. The second her cunt clenched around him, he lost it, hips juddering against hers as his own release washed over him, cock pulsing as he spilled himself inside her.

“Dany— _fuck_ ,” he gasped, dropping his face to the crook of her neck. His body sagged over her as he stroked into her with a few more shallow pumps until the last of his cum had left him. Still, his cock throbbed, and his arms gave out on him, lowering his full weight on top of her. Their chests heaved together with their ragged breaths.

Lazily, Daenerys scratched his scalp as she cradled him to her chest. Gods, there was a lot he wanted to say to her in that moment, but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to.

Instead, he just kissed her collarbone, only pulling out of her when she made to get up and use the bathroom.

* * *

It wasn’t until the next day, when he was back at his own apartment, that it really hit him what he’d done.

He hadn’t used a condom. _Shit._ They always used condoms. He couldn’t even use the excuse of being drunk; two beers wasn’t enough to make him _that_ careless. He didn’t think she’d been drunk either.

Before he could overthink it, he texted her a casual “hey what are you up to?” and awaited her response. Mercifully, it didn’t take long.

_Just studying atm._

_Can i call you?_ he asked. When she replied in the affirmative, he brought up her contact. It rang once before she answered.

“Hey.”

He let out a breath. “Hey.”

“Everything OK?”

He smiled, laying back on his bed. “Aye. Just thinking about you.” He hesitated. “About last night.”

“Mmhmm,” she hummed, clearly waiting for him to get to the point. He rubbed his eyes.

“So I realized. We didn’t, ah—I guess _I_ didn’t use a condom. I don’t know why it didn’t really occur to me until just now.”

“Yeah,” she said quietly. He licked his lips.

“Are you...on the pill or anything?” She’d never mentioned it before, and he hadn’t thought it was his place to ask. Didn’t think it much mattered, since they used condoms, anyway.

He could hear her heavy sigh on the other end. “No.”

He closed his eyes. _Shit_. He let out a breath. “OK. Um. I—damn. Do you—I mean, do we need to do something about it?” he asked clumsily, wincing as he floundered with his words.

“I already took care of it this morning,” she said quietly.

_Oh_. “Oh,” he said out loud, intuiting what she meant. He let out a breath. “OK. That’s good. I mean—sorry. That was probably a weird thing to say.”

“It’s fine.” She sounded amused. Well, that was something, at least.

“I haven’t had sex since—” _Since Ygritte_ , he wanted to say, but it seemed indelicate to bring up his ex now. “I’m not sleeping with anyone else,” he said instead, wanting to assure her.

“Me neither.” He could hear mild shuffling on the other end, then the faint meowing of Drogon. “We just got carried away last night. I don’t normally let guys come inside me,” she said, a little sheepishly. 

“I should have asked first,” he said regretfully. “Do you need me to pay you?”

She huffed on the other end. “Pay me for the sex?”

He shot up in his bed. “ _No._ Of course I didn’t mean that." He scrubbed his hand over his face. "I meant for the—I assume you took the morning after pill.”

She finally laughed, just a dry scoff. “Don’t worry about it, Jon. It was as much my fault as yours.”

He wasn’t exactly sure about that. “You sure? I don’t mind helping.”

She hesitated for a moment. “There’s something else you could do for me, if you really want.”

“Of course. Anything.”

“Buy me dinner.”

He paused, momentarily stunned. “Really? You mean...you actually want to go on a date with me?”

The only reason they hadn’t yet was because of the situation with Ygritte, and with Daenerys being her friend. Jon had asked her out once—he liked Daenerys, a lot, and it seemed stupid to let something good slip through his fingers just because a woman he dated for less than a year might be a little hurt.

But Daenerys had been skittish and noncommittal. Still relatively new to the group, she hadn't wanted to make things weird with their friends or possibly lose Ygritte as a friend either. So instead, he and Daenerys had fallen into this casual arrangement, hooking up in secret and pretending it was just sex even as his feelings for her grew stronger every day.

“Yes,” she said softly. He thought he could hear the smile in her voice.

He was smiling, too. “OK. You choose the place, then.”


End file.
